Eliot
Eliot (エリオット, Eriotto) is a high school student and the apprentice of Gen Fu from the ''Dead or Alive'' series who first debuted in Dead or Alive 4. He is a student of Xing Yi Quan, studying and training his skill under his master's teachings. Eliot is the youngest male character in the series so far, as he is only 18 years old. __TOC__ History Early Life Eliot was born in Britain and moved to China as a child. Although it's unknown why, Gen Fu chose Eliot as his apprentice and trained the boy in the art of Xing Yi Quan. The boy never understood why he was chosen but nevertheless devoted himself to his art, determined to prove himself worthy of his master. During the time of the third tournament, Eliot is doing rigorous training with his master in China when they encounter Hayate and Ayane. Gen Fu then asks the two ninjas for a friendly tag duel so that his apprentice can experience different fighting styles. After the fight, Gen Fu tells Eliot that he must take over the position as the Xing Yi Quan master. However, the young apprentice is hesitant and proclaims that he is not ready yet because he is still inexperienced. Annoyed by his laments, Ayane slaps Eliot, telling him that he has to stop putting himself down and somehow toughen up. To her surprise, Eliot thanks her for the advice and hopes that they can spar with each other again. The Fourth Tournament At the age of sixteen, Eliot joins the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament because he is concerned that his skills might not be worthy of his master. Midway through the tournament, he talks with Brad Wong about his doubts. The boy wonders why a great master like Gen Fu would choose him. Brad tells Eliot he should pity Gen Fu, since he's been "lonely all his life," and not to think negatively about himself, with Brad using his own skills as an example, pointing out that his own master was just an average drunk. Eliot and Brad then engage in battle. Later, Eliot comes face-to-face with Christie. Although she is not that impressed about fighting a child at first, Eliot claims that "fighting a beautiful lady" will be difficult for him, which amuses Christie and she changes her initial opinion of her opponent, thus enjoying the fight. At the end of the tournament, Eliot returns home and challenges Gen Fu to a battle and - after years of failing to beat him - succeeds, proving to himself that he is worthy. Afterwards, he returns to his training. During his practice, Mei Lin calls for him, to which he happily stops his training and starts to play with her. The Fifth Tournament Before the fifth tournament, Eliot goes on a journey of training with Brad to improve his skills. In China, they learn of the tournament while fighting with each other over the last piece of their dinner. Then they run into Ayane, and Brad tries to hit on her like he did before. As she is about to slap him, Eliot flips Brad and blocks her slap, and Ayane tells him that he's improved since their last bout. Eliot then asks her if she's entering the tournament, to which she replies, "We'll see." Then the two of them have a duel. Traveling to New York, Eliot follows Brad to a gym, where they lose in a tag duel against Mila and Tina. Eliot and Brad continue their travel together to a circus that's still under construction. There, they have another friendly tag duel against Leifang and Hitomi, who are also doing some training. This time they win. At the Taylor's Bar, Eliot encounters with Christie again, who comments that he has grown up. However, he admits that he's nervous, hearing that from her. He tries to show her his confidence in winning the tournament, but he blushes when he sees her chest and asks for more milk. Christie slams a gallon of milk in front of him, mockingly telling him that he needs it for his strength. The two of them fight again. Eliot also has a fight with Rig but ends up losing the match. At the tournament, Eliot defeats Kokoro in the quarterfinals, but loses to Hitomi in the semifinals. Returning to China with Brad, Eliot tells him that he'll win next time. Brad mocks him, telling that he's nothing but talk, and tells him to prove his resolve with a duel. After Eliot defeats Brad, Gen Fu then appears before him, praising him for his mastery over Xing Yi Quan. The master decides to teach his student a new fighting style: Xinyi Liuhe Quan. Although the training will be harsher than before, Eliot happily accepts. As he turns to tell Brad the good news, Eliot finds that he has disappeared. Unknown to him and Gen Fu, Brad has fallen asleep behind a table. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Eliot's Outfit Catalogues Being the youngest boy in the series, Eliot appears more youthful and, in a way, weaker then the older male fighters: he looks more “baby-faced” with softer, rounder facial features and he has shoulder-length blond hair which covers his clear blue eyes, which have long, dark eyelashes. He is also the smallest out of the guys, and is very slim, with hardly any defined muscles like his older fellow brawlers. In Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Eliot has been changed slightly, and now has a slimmer face, wider eyes, and his hair is a touch longer and straighter. In Dead or Alive 5, ''Eliot seems to have a more masculine look, as he is noticed to have more defined muscles. While his chin seems rounder, his lips are fuller. His eyes consist of a more "blue-ish" tone from up close, yet an aqua tone from far away. His nose is a bit curved from the tip, giving a longer depth if looked at profile angle. Despite it is straight if looked to the side, the tip has a "button" shape, making it look as if it is curved upward if looked directly face-to-face. His hair is still kept straight and is thinner as it was in ''Dimensions, ''but it is a more "golden" color than a pale, ash blond. His skin tone appears to look healthier and more of a blush, differentiating from his pale skin from prior games. Despite being English, most of Eliot’s outfits are inspired by the styles of traditional China, with blue shades and dragon prints. However, his second outfit in ''Dead or Alive 4 differs greatly from this trend; a more sporty, western look with a red and yellow hoodie, printed with the number 11 in a black circle on the back and left side of the chest, complete with jeans and black trainers. In Dead or Alive 5, Eliot keeps his Chinese-influenced suit from Dimensions but has a new secondary costume which further evokes his British heritage, being styled as somewhat of an homage to the 'mod' era, prevalent in Britain during the 60s, the green jacket resembling a parka and the shoes having some visual similarities to boots produced by the footwear brand 'Doc Martens.' Personality Eliot appears to be very calm and soft-spoken for his young age most of the time and seems very respectful and polite to his elders. However, when it comes to fighting, he becomes very impatient and somewhat angry, using the rage to power his will in battle. Like many of the other fighters in Dead or Alive, he is devoted to his art and wants to improve at every waking moment, even going as far as asking his opponents to fight at their full potential. Unlike the other confident fighters in the series, Eliot also, like most teenagers, seems to be very self-conscious and insecure, especially about his abilities; he is constantly wondering and questioning why Gen Fu chose him alone to be his apprentice, comparing himself to his master in a negative way. It is also noted throughout the series that Eliot also has a keen interest in women. It seems to be a common thing for teenage boys, as that is most likely the time of hormone enhancement throughout the body. This is noted with Eliot's interest in Christie, his great admiration for Ayane, and sudden nerves after he is told by Hitomi to take her and Leifang seriously. Etymology Eliot is a variant of the English name Elliot, derived from a diminutive of the medieval name Elias, which in turn is a cognate of the Hebrew name Eliyyahu. Eliyyahu means "my god is Yahweh" (the God of Israel). Elijah was a Hebrew prophet of the 9th century BC and the two Books of Kings in the Old Testament tell of his exploits, which culminate with him being carried to heaven in a chariot of fire. It was also the name of a few early saints. Relationships Ayane At first, Ayane did not seem fond of Eliot, but he admired her fighting ability. The ninja was annoyed by the young boy's negative attitude and lack of self confidence, only to give him a slap and a reprimand. However, much to her surprise, he thanked her for the advice and discipline. In Dead or Alive 5, ''Eliot recognizes Ayane at the point Brad teases him and flirts with her. After blocking her slap (which was targeted at Brad) while simultaneously knocking Brad over, Eliot impressed her with his improvement. Eliot was hoping to see Ayane in the tournament, but it is uncertain if they've met after that. It's unclear how Ayane feels about him. However, Eliot seems to respect Ayane as a fighter. Gen Fu Eliot and Gen Fu have a Master/Apprentice relationship; Eliot has a great deal of respect for his master and always wanted to prove himself worthy to him. In Dead or Alive 5, Gen Fu shows a great deal of trust to his student, even offering to teach Eliot the last form of their martial art: ''"XingYi Liuhe Quan." Mei Lin Eliot seems to have a good relationship with Gen Fu's granddaughter, possibly from growing up together. In his Dead or Alive 4 ending, he happily stops his training to play with her. In return, Mei Lin calls Eliot by the affectionate name "Onii-chan," meaning older brother in Japanese. Brad Wong Eliot and Brad seem to get along with one another, sharing common ground in the cases of their masters. Eliot even talks to the man about his doubt of his skill and Gen Fu's reasons for choosing him as an apprentice, showing that he trusts him to a certain extent. In Dead or Alive 5, Brad seems to annoy Eliot, however, Eliot still lets it pass as far as even letting Brad live with him. Brad follows Eliot on his journey, much to his annoyance, but it is unknown why Brad went on the journey. Christie Eliot finds Christie generally attractive. In Dead or Alive 4, he expresses regret that he would have to fight a "beautiful lady" and in Dead or Alive 5 he becomes embarrassed when she compliments him. He asks her if she is participating in the tournament, presumably in an attempt to impress her. Christie teases Eliot and often makes remarks on him being young and inexperienced but in Dead or Alive 5 she has acknowledged that he has "grown." Gameplay ]] Despite his mentorship under Gen Fu, the characters are somewhat distinctive from one another. Eliot is faster on his feet but his single strikes and power attacks are often cited as weak and slow. However, with certain counter attacks and throws that Eliot possesses, he can leave the opposing character open for strong single strikes and powerful combo attacks. He stands out as a good-defensed, combo powerhouse. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (2012) Dead or Alive-Related Media ''DOA: Dead or Alive'' Eliot makes a cameo appearance in the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, fighting Ryu Hayabusa in the first round. He is the only character introduced in Dead or Alive 4 to appear in the film - Lisa and Kokoro didn't appear. His actor was uncredited and he is not portrayed as teenage boy from England but as an Asian man. Musical Themes *''Successor'' - Dead or Alive 4 and Dead or Alive: Dimensions *''The Real World'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Gallery Trivia *Prior to the confirmation of his character, many Dead or Alive fans speculated that Eliot was a female. It went as far as fans believing it was Helena Douglas disguised as a boy (due to the fact that her character, although a primary character in the earlier installments, has not appeared with the rest of the starting character line-up). *The reason Eliot, Ayane, Kasumi, and Kokoro do not have listed ages in western versions of the Dead or Alive games from the original Dead or Alive to Dead or Alive 4 is because they were under 18 years old. Tecmo decided to give them undefined ages to avoid the risk of a moral backlash from western countries. *Despite being a male, Eliot is in fact voiced by a female actor in Japanese. It is common for young male characters to be voiced by women (i.e. Carl Clover from BlazBlue and Leo and Oz Vessalius from Pandora Hearts). However, in English, Eliot is voiced by a male actor. **Eliot also shares his birthday with his Japanese voice actor, Junko Minagawa. **His character design is similar to Ion Fortuna from Trinity Blood ''and Count Waltz from ''Eternal Sonata, who are both voiced by Junko Minagawa. *Eliot also resembles Leo Kliesen from Tekken, Jin Kisaragi from BlazBlue, Link from The Legend of Zelda, Ace from Final Fantasy Type-0, and Lion Rafale from Virtua Fighter. His voice actor in Dead or Alive 5, David Vincent, also voiced Jin Kisaragi. *In Dead or Alive 5, Eliot is the only male character that has the option to wear glasses. *Eliot is seen to have a talent of spinning objects, most likely plates. *In Dead or Alive 5, when Eliot is tagged with a woman twenty or older, he refers to them as "Miss." The exceptions are Hitomi and Leifang, who he refers to by name. *Given the final scene in his chapter of Dead or Alive 5's story mode, it is possible that Eliot may use Xinyi Liuhe Quan if Dead or Alive 6 was made and if he made an appearance. **If it would be the case, that would make Eliot the second character to use two forms/styles of martial arts, the first being Hayate. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:British Characters Category:Characters born in November Category:Xing Yi Quan Practitioners